


'Oh, Dis your mom?'

by socialsaltysailors



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialsaltysailors/pseuds/socialsaltysailors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://filifucker.tumblr.com/post/41584073376">Inspired by this</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Oh, Dis your mom?'

Plodding down the hallway, Kili sets him mug of ale on the Glory box he’d wiped his boots on. It was intricately carved and all the lines flowed like a river, and, in his own way, Kili regretted being so careless. Sticking his head in various rooms, he was trying so hard to find the bathroom. He leaned into one to which he found Bilbo in, sitting at a little table with a single candle to light the room. Maps and books are spread across it, one on top of each other as he scours them for information. Kili is about to duck out again, when Bilbo looks up and see him in the door. ‘Fili was it?’ ‘No, Mister Boggins, it’s Kili.’ he young dwarf piped up, ‘And I was actually just- Is that map of the Misty Mountains from Bullroarer Took?’ Nodding, he leans back and lets Kili peer over his shoulder. ‘I’m trying to remember all that I can about here before I leave. I’d hate to get homesick in the middle of a battle because I can’t remember what Bag End looks like.’

Kili sighed at the Halflings ear, ‘No matter what you do, you’ll miss ‘er. Durin knows I miss my home in the Blue Mount’s.’ Looking up to meet the Dwarf’s gaze, he asked ‘Do you often think of home? Do miss your armchair, your garden, the things you love?’ Kili walks around the table, picks up a quill and pops the top off a nearby ink well. ‘Yes to all of it.’ Drawing out a two sheets of paper, he sets one aside and scrawls messily across the other. ‘Did you get to take anything you love with you?’

Nodding, Kili slowly says, ‘Yes and no. I couldn’t take my mother, because she was needed to run the Mount, but I got to take Fili and Thorin. And a drawing Ori gave me, Dis, my mom.’ ‘Oh ‘dis your mom? I see where you get those eyes of yours from.’

‘No, Mister Boggins. Her name is Dis.’ Kili cackles and leans backwards in his chair. Bilbo drops his head in embarrassment. _Oops._ Mumbling, he asks, ‘I didn’t know Dwarves could love so much in their lives. I’ve only heard of them having on love and everything came second to it.’

‘No, Master. We love a lot, and hold it very dear. We’d do anything to protect what we love. I’d give my life for anyone on the Company.’ Kili replied. He quickly finished his note, folding it along perfect creases. After dripping wax and pressing his ring into it, he tucked it into his pocket and carefully laid the quill down. He reached across the table and slipped his massive hands into Bilbo’s. ‘Anything for anyone who asked.’ Looking into Kili’s eyes, Bilbo looked down and blushed. 

‘T-thank you, I will hold you to that.’

‘I will always keep you safe. I promise you that.’

~

When Bilbo was grabbed by the Dwarves, their eye’s locked. Kili made a promise and he intended to keep it. He was going to save Bilbo or give his life trying his damnedest. Thorin placed his arm across Kili’s chest, looking him in the eyes. He heard the promise back at Bag End, but he wasn’t going to let him Nephew run to his death. Driving his weapon into the ground, he nodded for the Company to do the same. Exchanging disapproving looks, they did.

Kili’s eyes never left Bilbo the entire night until Gandalf showed up. He’d believed he’d failed.

Bilbo’s eyes were still warm and welcoming, and never mentioned it as a fault on Kili’s part.

Kili never let _his_ burglar go in alone again.


End file.
